


Just Like Magic

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: The President and The Pilot [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drunk Magnus Bane, Funny, Glitter, Law Student Alec Lightwood, M/M, Military, Pilot Magnus Bane, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: The story of how Magnus got the callsignWarlock
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The President and The Pilot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964593
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	Just Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another The President and The Pilot Fic, this one is set before all of the others in this universe while Alec is still an Intern at the White House and Magnus is going through his Air Force training. Thanks to the amazing quirklesswizard on Wattpad for saying they wanted to know the story behind Magnus's callsign and thus resulting in this fic being born! My usual disclaimer for this universe: I have no clue how American politics works or hoe being in the Air Force works so just pretend thigs actually work this way! I hope you guys will like it!

Alec shook his head with a fond exasperation as he looked across the club at his boyfriend. Magnus was always the life of the party wherever they went, and the get together at the club with his squad was no different. While Alec was perfectly content to sit by the bar and just people watch (while also mourning the loss of time he could be using for his work as a White House intern), Magnus was up and dancing, already past the point of tipsy and well on his way to drunk.

Try as he might to be annoyed about being dragged to the club, Alec could never really be annoyed at Magnus on nights like tonight. There were two versions of drunk Magnus, and both were just as entertaining as each other. The first was flamboyant and crazy, he had absolutely no impulse control and had ended up trying to graffiti a wall with nail polish once. The second was Alec's personal favourite, he got clingy and decided that he would never let go of Alec ever again (or at least, until he was sober enough to realise that would be quite the logistical challenge). 

Tonight, it seemed like they were veering towards the first and Alec was already preparing to stop the love of his life from doing anything too stupid. Or at least anything illegal. Of course, the one time Alec took his eyes of Magnus, he disappeared, coming back into the club ten minutes later with what looked like craft glitter. And a lot of it.

Alec quickly downed the rest of his drink and hurried over to Magnus, "What's all that for?" he asked, the suspicion clear in his tone.

"So I can do magic! Raphael bet me five dollars that I couldn't do it," Magnus replied happily, like it was a perfectly sane thing to say. Perhaps he was drunker than Alec first thought.

"Right, and how will you do magic with glitter?" Alec said as the rest of Magnus's thoroughly inebriated squamates and their partners came over to watch. The only one that seemed to be sober was Raphael who was watching with evident amusement, clearly looking forward to whatever was about to happen.

"Like this!" Magnus explained and threw a handful of cobalt blue glitter at Alec

"Magnus! What the hell?" Alec exclaimed, shaking glitter out of his hair. Magnus only giggled and threw another round of glitter at him.

Raphael hid his smirk at his friend's antics and schooled his expression into a more unimpressed one, "That's hardly magic Bane,"

Magnus glared at him and threw the glitter at Raphael as well, "It's magic," he stated firmly, "I can do magic, I'm a warlock,"

"Dios mio," Raphael sighed, giving Magnus one of his most unimpressed looks, "It's glitter, not magic,"

"Glitter is magic!" Magnus protested, grabbing another handful, ready to illustrate his point

Alec reached out quickly and wrapped his hands around Magnus's, effectively stopping him from releasing any glitter, "Yes, but it's also messy. Why don't you stop throwing it around now, okay Magnus?"

"But Alexander! I'm doing magic!"

"I know, but please, we don't want to make too much of a mess," Alec said and Magnus pouted

"But I thoroughly enjoy ensorcelling people," he replied indignantly

"Trust you to use big words when you're smashed," Alec sighed

"Fine," Magnus relented, sounding like a three year old who had just been told off, though then again, he was acting like one.

"Good, now how about we get you home?" Alec suggested, "I have work tomorrow and you need to be back to the training facilities pretty early,"

"Alright," Magnus conceded, putting his glitter back into the bag

"Bye everyone," Alec said, looking over his shoulder at the squad as they left

"Bye Alec, bye Warlock," Raphael replied cheekily, the rest of the squad echoing him

Soon enough, the couple were home and after a bit of convincing (and glitter confiscating), Alec finally got Magnus to go to sleep. It took several washes, but he also managed to get the glitter out of his hair as well (well, most of it at least). As soon as that was done, he went to bed too, knowing that he would have an early morning for his internship.

"Why does my head feel like someone's hitting it repeatedly with a hammer," Magnus groaned, shielding his eyes from the light coming in the bedroom window.

Alec looked up from where he was currently buttoning up his shirt, he had an early morning meeting that required him to leave around the same time as Magnus, thankfully, he was close enough to the White House that he could walk and Magnus could take their bike. "Maybe it's because you're hungover," he replied, "There's Aspirin on the bedside table,"

"You are a literal angel," Magnus sighed, reaching for the tablets 

"Well, apparently you're a warlock," Alec muttered, remembering Magnus's antics from the night before

"What was that?" Magnus asked, slowly getting out of bed to start pulling on his uniform

"Nothing, I was just saying that I'm not an angel," Alec replied

"We've had this argument too many times. You are an angel," Magnus sighed, "And besides, all this talking is hurting my head,"

"How are you going to handle the noise at the base today?" Alec asked, this time much quieter

"I'll be fine in a few hours," Magnus waved him off, "That being said though, we both should get going or we're gonna be late,"

With a glance at the clock, Alec saw that he was right. After a quick goodbye kiss, the two parted ways. Magnus going to the base, and Alec to the White House.

As soon as Alec's meeting was over he found that he had several increasingly confused texts from Magnus asking why everyone kept calling him Warlock. Apparently, Magnus had found himself being the second one in his squad to get himself a callsign, only being beaten by Raphael 'Vampire' Santiago.

Alec would take great delight in explaining to his boyfriend later that day exactly how Magnus had earned himself the name Warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I remember reading somewhere that most nicknames in the army come from embarrassing incidents and so I couldn't help myself but to make it like this, I hope you found it funny! I would love to know what you thought of it! Also, did you catch the 10 Things I Hate About You reference? As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
